elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonslayer
Walkthrough Alduin's Mist When you leave the Hall of Valor and cross the bone bridge, your next objective is to get rid of the mist in the valley. The three heroes will line up and you have to equip the Clear Skies shout.You need to use Clear Skies shout 3 times as Alduin will summon the mist 2 times. Felldir: We cannot fight the foe in this mist! Gormlaith: Clear Skies - combine our Shouts! Gormlaith: Again! Alduin: Felldir: We can shatter his power if we Shout together! Alduin: Ven Mul Riik! Hakon: Does his strength have no end? Is our struggle in vain? Gormlaith: Stand fast! His strength is failing! Once more, and his might will be broken! Felldir: His power crumbles - do not pause for breath! Use it and the 3 heroes will use it as well. After Alduin summons the mist again, use it again until the heroes use it as well. Alduin will now summon the mist for the last time. After a small dialogue use the Clear Skies shout for the last time. This will get rid of the mist and Alduin will appear. It would be wise to save when he appears, so you won't have to do all of this again if you die. Alduin's Fall Now that Alduin has appeared it is your job to kill him. Use your Dragonrend shout on him as soon as possible. Attack him when he's on the ground. Use your Dragonrend shout as much as possible to stun him and keep the other heroes alive. If you're low-leveled and can't kill Alduin before he "defeats" the other three heroes, be ready to use lots of healing potions or spells, as his fire breath attack is quite strong. A simple tactic to defeat Alduin is to use the same tactic you may have used against him in the fight at the Throat of the World. A shield bash/stun will stop him from using his fire breath along with using the unrelenting force shout, and in between shield stuns, it should be possible to get two to three swings with a weapon in. Between using Dragonrend and stunning him, it should be a simple matter of ensuring your life doesn't drop too low from his physical attacks, and maintaining your stamina to use the shield bash. Tsun: That was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting. All: All hail the Dragonborn! Hail him/her with great praise! Tsun: Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need. Quotes * * * * *I have already defeated your friends once. . I do not fear them. * Journal Notes *After Alduin appears, Hall of Valor will be locked, requiring a nonexistent key, and the Dragonborn cannot return, although beforehand the Dragonborn could enter without needing a key. *There is a brief moment where the option to loot Alduins body appears before he disintegrates, although he cannot actually be looted (it is possible, if you have Kahvozein's Fang readied in your right hand, to harvest dragon heartscales). *When Alduin dies, the Dragonborn does not absorb his Soul. It is absorbed up into the vortex high above Sovngarde. *Any of the Lost Souls met en route to Hall of Valor might join your fight against Alduin if they follow the player or wander close enough. *Alduin's fog shout "Ven Mul Riik" means "Wind Strong Gale" in the Dragons' tongue. *After completing this quest, you can search for Torygg he will be somewhere in the valley (along with Ulfric or Rikke if you have finished the civil war quest line) if you choose not to immediately return to Nirn. *Climbing the mountains to the West leads to a great vast open snowy mountain tops and if continued will lead to a great cliff. This cliff is next to a vast ocean. Unknown (as of now) if there is anything out in it. *Standing next to Tsun or behind him while fighting Alduin may cause Tsun to join in making the fight tremendously easier. *When attempting to Clear Skies before the battle, an unlocked Misdirection perk makes it possible to reverse pickpocket the three heroes weapons with superior weapons such as Ebony looted from Draugr encountered or anything else carried in before embarking during The World-Eater's Eyrie. Bugs * Some of the optional Souls may cause the quest to glitch, not allowing you to help any of the other souls through the fog. This seems to happen mainly with the first Stormcloak you meet on the path. * After the main quest has been completed, Radiant AI seems to increase all dragons spawning rate by almost 200% making fast traveling nearly impossible without encountering a dragon, it is unknown if this is a glitch. *After using Storm Call shout in Sovngarde the count down bar for shouting again becomes locked and will not let you clear skies to fight Alduin. *It's possible to make returning to Skyrim impossible: Throw Tsun to the giant waterfall by making him follow you near the bone bridge. Talk to him so that he faces the opposite of the fall, and cast two-handed destruction spells to him (with Impact perk activated) so that he drops down below. If you try to follow, you'll die instantly. * After using "clear skies" the required number of times, Alduin still does not turn up. Re-load earlier save files until he does. Achievements |trophy = }} Gallery alduin_down.jpg|World's Eater forced to go down by Dragonrend shout File:Death_of_Alduin.jpg|Alduin's Death last_Alduin_moment.jpg|Alduin's body shatters and life energy fades away de:Drachentöter es:Matadragones it:Ammazzadraghi ru:Драконоборец